


War of Hearts

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), POV Matt Holt, Pining, Polyamory, Wingman Matt Holt, matt holt/keith/shiro endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: "But my matchmaking worked and now they're together. I'm happy for them, I really am, but it's so hard. Katie, they're both so hot, and every time I'm with them, it's like I'm third-wheeling a newly married couple."Matt is a pining idiot who sets up his crushes.





	War of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Miles](http://firecrackerstorm.tumblr.com/) as part of Voltron Polyamory Exchange. I absolutely loved your prompts, and I had such fun writing this. I hope you like it!
> 
> Multitasking and using this to fill my "Attraction" prompt on my Romance Bingo Card.

               “Matt!”

               Shiro’s shout came out of nowhere, and Matt found himself choking on his sandwich.

               “Crap! Matt, I am so sorry!” A large hand smacked Matt’s back. “Are you okay?”

               “Peachy,” he rasped, pounding his chest with a fist. “What’s up?”

               Shiro slid into the seat across from Matt. He gave him a scrutinizing look before deciding that Matt was not actually going to choke to death. “There’s a new kid in my astrophysics class.”

               Matt waited for him to continue, but Shiro merely twiddled his thumbs, staring down at the table. Matt sighed. “And?” he prompted.

               Shiro bit his lip. Then he blurted, “He’s really hot.”

               Matt’s heart sank, but he pushed the feeling aside, smirking at Shiro instead. “Oh?”

               Shiro groaned. “He’s also really smart. We had a pop quiz today, and he absolutely aced it.”

               “Wow.”

               “I know!” Shiro launched into a rant about the new guy’s many perfections, which apparently spanned from his “eyes like lilac granite” to his “bad boy vibe.”

Matt drowned out the noise in favor of finishing his sandwich.

               “…so, could you talk to him for me?”

               “Yeah, of course,” Matt replied automatically. Then Shiro’s words registered. “Wait, what?”

               However, Shiro was already leaving the table. “Thanks, Matt!” he called as he jogged away.

               Matt’s gaze followed his best friend and strayed down to Shiro’s butt for a moment. He shook his head. “Keep it together, Holt,” he muttered, “You’re his wingman now.”

               Matt had known Shiro for almost his whole life, having met the slightly older man in first grade. By middle school, Matt’s affections for his friend had evolved into something more, and they had only grown since then. Nevertheless, Matt was well aware that Shiro would never see him as more than a friend. Matt was determined to squash his feelings in favor of maintaining their friendship, no matter how clichéd that sound. Matt just wanted Shiro to be happy, even if that was with someone else.

               Which is how he found himself at the library, hiding behind a bookshelf and stalking the hot bad boy reading a three-hundred-page book on astrophysics.

               Matt had to admit, Shiro had good taste. The guy was very attractive, silky raven hair curling at his neck and lithe figure accented by his tight-fitting clothes. Matt weighed his options, and he decided to go with a direct approach: talking to the guy like a normal human being.

               ~~Unlike Shiro.~~

               Matt pulled out the plastic purple chair beside the man as quietly as possible. “Hey,” Matt whispered as the man looked up from his book to raise an eyebrow at Matt. Matt shot him a smile.

               “Um, can I help you?” the man asked.

               “Yeah, I heard that you’re really smart?”

               “Uh…” The boy looked at him with confusion in his eyes, and his lips were twisted with uncertainty.

               “Look.” Matt leaned forward, putting on his most serious expression. “My best friend is a real know-it-all. He’s also an astrophysics major. I need you to teach me the ways of the Force so that I can make him eat dirt.”

               Lilac eyes stared at him, and Matt wondered if he had gone too far.

               “Okay.”

               Matt blinked. “Wait, really?”

               The guy shrugged. “Spite is a good cause.”

               And that was how he became friends with Keith.

* * *

               As soon as he entered the coffee shop, Matt was ambushed by Shiro. “Did you talk to him?” he eagerly asked, resembling an excited puppy as his eyes gleamed and he bounced on the balls of his feet.

               Matt held a finger up, then he pointed at the front counter. Shiro took a step back, and Matt walked over to order his drink and a pastry. Shiro followed behind with barely contained anticipation.

               They reached their table, and Matt pointed his finger at Shiro. “Look, I’ll tell you what happened with Keith, and then not another word that doesn’t involve this stupid paper until it’s finished or we’re both dead.”

               Shiro’s lips tipped into an amused smile. “Deal.”

               Matt filled him in on his plan to have Keith teach him, and Shiro frowned. “Am I really a know-it-all?”

               Matt snorted. “Of course not. I just needed an excuse to talk to him that didn’t make it sound like I was interested in him.”

               “Oh.”

               “Order for Matt!” The barista called from the counter.

               Matt stood. He glared at his best friend. “When I get back, no more boy talk!”

               Shiro laughed. “Okay, okay! I understand.”

               Matt let his stern expression slip into something fond before turning around and walking away.

* * *

               It took Keith three days to see through Matt’s façade. Despite being a Radio and Television Broadcasting Technology major, Matt loved the stars and already knew a lot about astrophysics. In addition to his own research, Shiro always shared with him what he learned in his classes, and Matt’s father had been a scientist at NASA.

               Also, Matt was a terrible later.

               Fortunately, Keith wasn’t mad. He actually seemed relieved that he wasn’t going to have to teach Matt, and they continued to hang out throughout the next couple of weeks, meeting for lunch almost every day. Matt honestly enjoyed Keith’s company, and he almost forgot that he was supposed to be setting Shiro up.

               Almost.

               Keith’s laughter filled air. “Your friend sounds hilarious.”

               Matt groaned. “No, not you, too. I can’t survive two friends that are in to dad jokes. One of you has to go.”

               Keith snickered. “You’re just jealous that your taste in jokes sucks.”

               “Excuse you!” Matt squawked in protest, “But memes are awesome! I’m just surrounded by heathens who don’t understand them.”

               “Whatever makes you sleep better at night, Holt.” Keith winked at him, and Matt’s heart somersaulted in his chest.

               _Oh no._

“Hey,” Keith said, interrupting Matt’s sudden crisis, “there’s a new program at the planetarium. Wanna go?”

               “Sure!” A plan began to form in Matt’s mind, and he realized that this might be his opportunity to finally get over his crush on Shiro. They made the arrangements to meet in a few days before going their separate ways.

               Later that day, he threw open Shiro’s door. “I got you a date!”

               Shiro choked, spitting water out of his mouth. Matt winced as Shiro coughed. The older man croaked, “What?”

               “Well, uh, it’s not technically a date,” Matt amended. “Keith and I are supposed to go to the planetarium this Thursday, but I’m going to cancel and suggest that you go with him instead.”

               Shiro frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you sure? You love the planetarium.”

               “Shiro.” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring the way his heart flipped at his friend’s sweet concern. “You’re missing the point. This is the perfect opportunity! You guys can bond over your love of the stars and all that space nerd stuff.”

               Shiro’s frown slowly softened. “O-Okay,” he replied, voice wavering. Then his eyes steeled with a new determination. “Okay,” he repeated with firmness. “I’ll do it.”

               Matt whooped, jumping up into the air with a fist raised.

* * *

               “ _It went…it went good_.”

               Matt frowned, surprised by the hesitancy in Shiro’s voice. “Really? You don’t seem so sure…”

               “ _It was._ ” Shiro sounded more certain. “ _We found…something we had in common._ ” The words were lined with a mischievous tone that spoke of a hidden meaning, but Matt did not press the issue.

               “Well…that’s good. I’m glad it went well. I’m actually meeting Keith for lunch right now, so I’ll let you know what he says.”

               “ _Okay. Thank you._ ”

               “What are friends for?”

               “ _Really, Matt. This means a lot to me._ ” Shiro’s voice was fond, almost intimate.

               The sudden affection and sadness that hit Matt threatened to overwhelm him. “I-I know, Shiro. I got to go now. Bye.” Matt hung up before Shiro could respond. He clutched his phone tight in his hands, squeezing his eyes tight as his heart warred inside of him.

               “Hey, are you alright?”

               The soothing voice and warm hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts. Matt looked up to stare into concerned lilac eyes. Smiling, Matt reassured Keith, “I’m fine.”

               Keith pursed his lips, and his eyebrows slanted in disbelief. He left the subject alone, however, in favor of guiding Matt to their usual table. “I noticed that you were on the phone, so I took the liberty of getting you a tray. They had chocolate pudding, and I wanted to grab you some before they ran out.”

               “My hero,” Matt declared, placing a hand over his heart. Keith rolled his eyes but chuckled. As Matt picked up his hamburger, he asked Keith, “So, how did it go last night?”

               Keith threw his spoon at Matt. “‘Paper due’, my ass. You ditched me, you jerk.”

               Matt was too slow to dodge and got hit right between the eyes. He laughed. “Sorry!”

               Keith glared at him, bit his eye twinkled. “Just don’t do it again.”

               “Scouts honor.” Matt held up four fingers in a mock salute.

               Keith snorted. “It’s three fingers, you dork.”

               “Wait, really?” Matt looked at his hand, genuinely confuse. “Oh.”

               Keith laughed. Then he said, “It went good. We found something in common.”

               Mirth danced in Keith’s eyes, causing Matt to narrow his own. “Shiro said the same thing…what are you two hiding?”

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith replied, eyes wide and innocent.

               Matt scowled, unhappy with being left out. “You two deserve each other,” he snarled, throwing Keith’s spoon back at him.

               Catching the spoon with ease, Keith laughed. “There’s a new sci-fi movie coming out next week. Do you want to go?”

               “That one with the hot guy with black hair? Obviously.” Matt tore open the pudding container. “Do you mind if I invite Shiro? He wants to see that movie, too.”

               “As long as you don’t ditch us,” Keith teased.

               Matt gaped at him with mock hurt. “Would I ever?”

* * *

               “I have to cancel.”

               “ _You little-_ ” Keith cut off when Matt began to cough. “ _That doesn’t sound fake._ ”

               “It’s not,” Matt assured him, voice nasally.

               “ _That sucks._ ”

               “Tell me about it.” Matt groaned, reaching for a tissue. “You and Shiro enjoy the movie without me.”

               “ _…Are you sure? We could go see it another time_.”

               Matt sneezed. “I’m sure. Do it in my memory. Take the cheesiest line and put it on my grave.”

               Keith laughed. “ _Alright. Feel better soon, Holt_.”

               “Mhm.” Matt hung up the phone and let it fall through his fingertips and onto the floor. He pulled his blanket tighter around him, staring at the wall on the other side of the living room. Minutes passed, and his eyes finally began to grow heavy.

               His door flew open, a voice crying, “MATT!” as the door slammed against his wall.

               Matt fell off of the couch with a shriek and a curse. He flailed about, his arms stuck in the blanket.

               “Woah, woah! Matt, calm down! It’s just me, Shiro.”

               Matt froze, and the situation gradually sunk in, his mind processing slower than usual due to the fever clouding his mind. “Shiro?” Matt let his arms and legs fall limp. “What…I thought you and Keith were going to see a movie.”

               Matt’s stomach lurched as he was lifted into the air without warning. Shiro gently placed him on the couch, adjusting his blanket to fit him snuggly. “Keith texted me that you were sick. I wasn’t just going to leave you to take care of yourself.”

               Matt couldn’t tell if it was the fever or Shiro’s words that were making his cheeks flushed. “I can take care of myself, Shiro. Besides, this is the perfect time for you two to get closer.”

               Shiro pressed the back of his hand to Matt’s forehead, and he frowned down at him. “You’re more important to me than any guy, Matt.”

               Matt’s heart skipped a beat. _Curse you, Shirogane, for saying things like that and expecting me not to fall in love with you._ “I know, Shiro. Thank you.” Matt narrowed his eyes in a mock glare. “But seriously. I’m fine! I’m just going to sleep it off. You’d be bored to death just watching me.”

               “I don’t want to leave you alone,” Shiro admitted, his brows knitted with worry.

               Matt’s heart melted. “You’re such a mother hen. _Go._ Get your prince charming. Besides, your key is obviously still working, seeing as you barged into my apartment without knocking. You can spend the night after the movie if it’ll make you feel better.”

               Shiro’s eyes softened with relief. “It would. Okay, then. I’ll see you when I get back.”

               “Don’t you dare wake me up,” Matt warned.

               Shiro winked at him. “No promises.” The older man left the apartment, taking the last of Matt’s hope with him.

               The next morning found Matt with a clearer nose, a less sore throat, and a broken heart.

* * *

               "So...there's this boy."

               " _I swear, Matt, if you go off on another Shiro rant, I'm going to_ -"

               "It's not Shiro."

               " _..._ "

               "Katie?"

               " _Holy sh-_ "

               "Language!" Matt admonished his sister before she could finish the word.

               " _You're finally over Shiro!_ " she exclaimed on the other end of the line.

               "I...wouldn't say that exactly."

               " _Well, you have a crush on two guys, which means you at least have options_ ," she countered. " _Tell me more!_ "

               "So I met him through Shiro, actually. They have a class together, but Shiro was too afraid to talk to him and asked me to."

               " _Wait, what?_ "

               Matt's voice gradually descended from sappy recounting to frantic rambling. "In the process, I got close to Keith and _Katie._ He's so _cute_. He's like a grumpy cat-"

               " _Matt_."

               "But my matchmaking worked and now they're together. I'm happy for them, I really am, but it's so _hard_. Katie, they're both so hot, and every time I'm with them, it's like I'm third-wheeling a newly married couple."

               " _..._ "

               "Katie?" Matt adjusted the phone, only to wrench it away from his ear as his sister whooped.

               " _That's perfect!_ " she shouted.

               "I apologize for whatever I did to you that would make you say that, but _what the hell, Katie?_ " Matt hissed.

               " _Ask them both out_."

               "WHAT?"

               " _It would solve all your problems, and, quite frankly, mine. There's only so much about Shiro's eye color that I can stand to hear about. This is the first time you've mentioned the new guy, and I already know more than I need to. As a sister who loves you, I'm telling you,_ ask them out _._ "

               The line went dead.

* * *

               Matt decided to take what he saw as the best course of action: avoiding his two friends.

               He made it about a week before Shiro kicked open his door.

               Matt shrieked and grabbed the nearest object, a text book. He held it up like a shield as Shiro and Keith walked into his apartment.

               "Nice place, Matt," Keith commented, moving around Shiro and glancing around the room.

               Matt's fingers went lax in shock, and the book slipped through his fingers. As it landed on his foot, he let out a curse.

               "Are you okay?" Keith asked, and Shiro turned to look at Matt with a concerned expression.

               Matt grabbed his foot, jumping on his other to keep balanced. "I'm fine. What the hell are you two doing? Why did you break into my apartment?"

               "You were avoiding us," Shiro stated with blunt simplicity, "so we came to get you."

               "I was not-" Matt cut off as he teetered sideways, gravity pulling him down until a pair of arms caught him.

               Keith looked down at him with a frown. "You stopped coming to the cafeteria for lunch."

               Matt stiffened. "I, well, didn't want to intrude on your date."

               "Matt," Shiro replied, eyes soft and brows furrowed, "you're still our friend. That hasn't changed."

               "And it won't," Keith added with a firmness that left no room for argument.

               Matt's heart did a little flip-flop as his chest warmed with affection. "Thanks, guys. Uh, Keith? You can let me go now."

               Keith placed Matt back on his feet. Matt straightened his shirt and cleared his throat. "I appreciate you two coming to see me, but aren't Fridays your date night?"

               "Yep," Keith replied.

               "But you're going with us," Shiro stated.

               "Absolutely not," Matt retorted. He took a step back and held up his hands. "Nah uh. Nope. I am not _willingly_ third-wheeling you guys."

               "You don't have a choice." Keith walked up to Matt, who turned and ran towards his room. Keith snatched him up by the back of his shirt before he could get far, and Matt squawked in surprise. He shrieked as Keith slung him around and over his shoulder. Keith marched towards the door, calling to Shiro, "Keys and wallet?"

               "Got 'em."

               Upon hearing a jingle, Matt lifted his head enough to see Shiro waving his keys. He loudly cursed Keith's abnormal strength and thrashed around. This had had no effect on Keith, who threw him into the back seat. Before Matt could recover, Shiro started the car and headed towards their destination. "I hate you both," Matt declared.

               "No you don't," Shiro replied with a smug grin before tossing Matt's keys and wallet to him. Keith shot him a wink through the rear-view mirror.

               Matt turned away, hiding his blush as he muttered angrily. The two in front carried on in conversation, but Matt ignored them out of spite, choosing to stare out the window instead.

               Time passed, until Keith spoke up so that his voice carried to the backseat, "We're almost there, Matt, so you can stop sulking."

               "I'm not sulking," he snapped, glaring at the lilac eyes glancing at him in the rear-view mirror.

               "Come on, Matt." Shiro tilted his head to show his playful pout. "We haven't seen you in forever."

               Matt felt his irritation dispel, leaving behind a twinge of guilt. "Where are we going?" he asked.

               "Take a guess," Keith deadpanned as a drive-in movie rose over the horizon.

               Matt gasped, shooting forward to lean over the console and look through the windshield. "No way! I didn't even know we had one here!"

               "Keith saw it advertised at his dorm," Shiro explained as he pulled into the ticket booth lane. "Three adults please."

               "Shiro mentioned how much you loved the one in your home town," Keith continued. He paused as Shiro passed the bags of popcorn to him. Keith turned around to give one to Matt. "So, I thought we should all go," Keith finished.

               Shiro twisted his arm at an awkward angle to hand Matt a drink. "We were going to ask you a couple of weeks ago when they were showing sci-fi movies, but you were ignoring us."

               "Now you have to suffer through a horror film," Keith teased with a wink.

               Matt willed his red face to cool and his heart to calm. _Why do I have to have such considerate and attractive friends??_

               Shiro found a parking spot a little behind "just right", but it was close enough that they could comfortably see. Well, everyone but Matt, who was still in the backseat, since his view was blocked by the angle of the car’s roof. He leaned forward over the console, fidgeting and twisting in an attempt to find an adequate position where the console wouldn't dig into his stomach and at the same time had a place to rest his elbows. He was vaguely aware of his friends staring at him with amusement, but he ignored them in favor of continuing his search for a comfortable position. His right elbow jerked too far, landing in Keith's side. Shiro let out a bark of laughter as Keith wheezed.

               "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Matt babbled, waving his arms to emphasize his apology.

               Keith grabbed Matt's arm and pinned it to the seat in a gentle but firm manner. "Just come sit next to me."

               "...What?"

               Shiro chipped in, "The seat looks big enough."

               "What?" Matt repeated uselessly, but Keith was already reaching over to pull Matt beside him. Matt let out a squawk in protest, clutching his popcorn and drink to his chest in order to prevent them from spilling. Keith ignored him.

               The large screen began to flicker to life as Matt shifted beside Keith. They were pressed together from shoulder to shin, and Matt felt like he was going to spontaneously combust between the body heat radiating from Keith and his own warmth generated by his embarrassment. Matt grabbed some popcorn to distract himself and lifted the buttery goodness to his mouth with as much care as possible, bending his arm in an awkward angle. Keith took pity on him and lifted his arm to place it around Matt's shoulder.

               Keith turned his head and leaned forward, his breath ghosting over Matt's ears as he whispered, "Sorry." The younger man pulled back, leaving behind a chill that soothed Matt's burning ears.

               Matt turned to glance at Shiro, worried he would offend his best friend by, in essence, cuddling with his boyfriend. However, Shiro's attention was held captive by the screen as the movie began.

               There was no use in Matt even bothering to try to pay attention to the movie. Between Keith body pressed against him and Shiro constantly nudging him, Matt never stood a chance.

               Matt saw Shiro startle out of the corner of his eye. Matt took a moment to actually focus on the screen that he had otherwise been staring blankly at, and he realized that the movie was growing more tense. He opened his mouth to tease Shiro, but he froze when he felt a cold, metallic hand grasps his own. Matt jerked his head to the left, staring at Shiro with jaw unhinged. Shiro's eyes were wide, and the older man shrunk back into his seat. Matt felt the grip on his hand tighten, and he squeezed back comfortingly in an automatic response.

               Pidge's word rose unbidden in his mind, and Matt's already red face grew an even darker shade.

_This is how I die._

               Just as Matt thought he was going to lose it completely, the screen flickered black, signaling the end of the movie.

               Shiro released Matt's hand and raised his arms to stretch. Keith shifted beside him, and Matt abruptly rushed to get into the backseat. He fell sideways, hitting his head on Shiro's seat with a loud curse. His body slid between the back of the driver's seat and the edge of the backseat. Matt let his head hang, too embarrassed to move.

               Shiro and Keith both turned and peaked over their seats to look at Matt.

               "Are you okay?" Shiro asked.

               "You weren't bothering me, Matt," Keith assured him.

               Matt offered them a limp thumbs up but stayed where he was. No one moved, and the silence would have been deafening if Matt's ears hadn’t been filled by the pounding of the blood rushing to his head. Once his vision of the car floor began to blur, Matt sat up.

               The couple glanced at each other. There was a flash of recognition in their eyes, and Matt's heart sunk. Before they could say something, he blurted out, "Thanks for the movie, guys! I had a lot of fun, but I really got to go now. You know, homework and essays and such." Matt reached towards the door handle. "So, see you la-" The handle slipped through his fingers, and the loud thunk echoed in the quiet car. Matt glared at Shiro, whose hand still lingered over the lock button.

               "Matt..." Shiro said, "What's wrong? Did we do something?"

               Sweet, oblivious Shiro would never notice Matt's feelings, which Matt knew from experience, but Keith was a different story. Various emotions flickered across the lilac eyes, subtle enough that Matt couldn't read them. Keith pressed his lips in a thin line.

               "Matt?" Shiro pressed, his voice laced with sad concern.

               Matt caved.

               "I've had a crush on you since second grade." The words left his mouth in a breathless rush, and he couldn't stop. "But then you met Keith and I just wanted you to be happy but in the process I fell for him too and now Pidge thinks we should be a threesome and you guys are _really_ hot and it's not fair-"

               Shiro held up his hand, light from the other cars reflecting off of the metal. Matt's jaw snapped shut with an audible clack. Seconds passed as Matt’s gaze flickered between the two men, who stared back with expressionless eyes. The moment was broken when Keith laughed.

               Matt's heart sank. Shiro turned to Keith and admonished him, "Keith!"

               "I'm sorry," Keith replied, the smile still in his face, "The situation is just really funny."

               Shiro's lips softened into a smile. "Yeah, it is."

               "I'm sorry," Matt snapped, face burning, "But I fail to see the humor."

               Shiro and Keith shared a look before Shiro began to explain. "When Keith and I went to the planetarium together, we realized that we had something common."

               "I remember that," Matt cut in bitterly. “Neither of you would tell me.”

               “It was you.”

               "Me?"

               "Specifically, our feelings for you," Keith took up the story, " I had thought you were flirting with me, but Shiro blurted how he had asked you to talk to me. I told him that I liked you, and Shiro admitted that he also had a crush on you. Since you had agreed to set us up, we figured that you weren't interested in either of us."

               Shiro added, “Since it seemed like our feelings for you were unrequited, we didn’t see any harm in dating each other. We figured we’d give it a shot.”

               Matt nodded slowly, the information sinking in but not quite registering. Finally, the whole situation clicked. "WHAT."

               Shiro laughed. "Crazy, right?"

               "We're all idiots,” Keith deadpanned.

               Matt looked down, not knowing what to say. He picked at the edge of the seat, mind reeling in shock. "So...what now?" _I guess I’m too late…_

               "That depends." Matt looked up at Keith, whose small smile had a gentle edge. "What do you want?"

               When Matt turned to look at Shiro, he froze. Mischief danced in the silver eyes. Shiro said, "Pidge thinks we should form a threesome?"

               "N-No!" Matt sputtered in protest, and he frantically flapped his arms.

               "I'm game if you are," Keith commented.

               "What?!" Matt squawked.

               Shiro nodded. "Okay. That ice cream place near the university is still open." Grabbing ahold of the gear shift, he placed the car into reverse. "Let's go get some ice cream for our first date."

               "What?!?!" Matt repeated, mind reeling to the point that coherent thoughts were impossible.

               "Okay," Keith agreed, "I think they have a discount after nine."

               "Sweet."

               Matt placed his head in his hands and groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://hazelcathair.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](http://twitter.com/hazelcathair/)


End file.
